The One That Got Away
by donnaughty
Summary: We keep all our promises, be us against the world..And in other life I would make you stay..So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. Slash Drarry. Sequel "Breathe Easy".


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, a lil bit OOC, Modified Canon.**

**.  
**

**#  
**

**.  
**

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

Setahun telah berlalu, tapi aku masih mengingatnya. Aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Senyum manis di wajahnya.

Binar di kedua emerald miliknya.

Rona merah di pipinya saat ku menyentuhnya.

Rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan namun terasa amat halus di tanganku saat ku membelainya.

Aku merindukan semua itu. Merindukan semua yang ada di dirinya. Aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Setahun telah berlalu, tapi aku masih merasakannya.

Sesak di dadaku saat aku kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Kosong di kepalaku saat aku melihat matanya menutup dan takkan terbuka lagi.

Putus asa saat aku melihat senyum di wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kenapa harus dia yang pergi untuk selamanya? Kenapa bukan aku? Dia orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal, tidak sepertiku, yang mantan pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tepat hari ini.

Hari dimana pria yang amat kucintai akhirnya pergi dari sisiku untuk selamanya.

Setahun sudah berlalu.

Setahun tanpa dirinya. Tanpa cintanya.

Kenapa sesak ini masih ada? Bahkan semakin sesak ku rasa.

"_Kita akan bersama selamanya kan Draco?_" "_Tentu saja, Dear. Selamanya._"

Aku tak bisa menahan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah aristokratku.

Aku adalah pembohong. Aku sudah membohongi dirinya.

Aku terus mencoba membayar semuanya, menebus kesalahanku.

Aku terus berusaha untuk menepati janjiku padanya.

"Aku gagal, Harry. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Apakah cinta kita begitu terlarang sampai-sampai Merlin pun tidak mengizinkan kita bersatu? Aku lelah. Aku begitu merindukanmu, _Love_. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

Kurasakan cairan kental berbau amis dan berwarna merah mengalir perlahan dari pergelangan tanganku. Kupandangi goresan melintang di sana yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar, menemani banyak bekas luka yang beberapa masih belum mengering sempurna.

Sedikit perih, tapi perih ini tidak seberapa dengan perih yang kurasakan saat aku kehilangan dia.

Sesak kembali datang menghampiriku. Seolah-olah semua oksigen pergi menjauhiku, enggan untuk ku hirup. Tapi sungguh, sesak ini pun masih tidak bisa menutupi sesak yang ada karena aku tak bisa lagi menyentuhnya.

Berat. Kepalaku seperti berubah menjadi batu, membuatku dengan perlahan merebahkan diriku di sisi tempat tidur yang dari tadi aku duduki.

Dingin. Entah udara di sekitarku atau suhu badanku yang menurun. Aku menggigil.

Kutarik nafas panjang sekali lagi sambil menutup mataku, dan entah mengapa, kali ini terasa mudah dan tidak lagi sesak.

"_Cukup, Draco. Berhentilah berusaha, karena aku akan menjemputmu sekarang._"

Samar kudengar bisikan suaranya. Kuberikan senyumku untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Tubuhku terasa ringan.

Udara di sekitarku pun menghangat.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar terang yang menyapaku saat kubuka kembali mataku.

Kulihat satu sosok berjalan mendekatiku. Sosok yang dari bayangannya pun mampu aku kenali.

Senyumku hadir untuk menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

Tanganku terulur menggapai kehangatannya saat dia ada di hadapanku.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Draco?"

Ah. Aku merindukan suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuatku tenang. Dan juga senyum yang kini kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Nyata.

Akhirnya aku bersatu dengan dirinya lagi.

Kali ini, untuk selamanya.

Kupandangi wajah yang begitu kurindukan. Tidak sedikit pun berubah. Mata itu pun masih bersinar terang penuh dengan cinta. Cinta untukku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan betapa ringannya nafasku. Jadi benar, _he's the reason I breathe_.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bersamamu, Love, selamanya."

Ya. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

_And in another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in other life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_-_ THE HAPPY END –

D/N

Horeeeeee! Happily ever after ending! Seneng kan akirnya Drarry bersatu? #ketawasetan

Sebenernya fic ini iseng saya bikin buat Challenge Drarry usulan Rukiah alias Rikunarita. Walopun ga kepilih, tapi saya suka sama idenya dan agak nyambung sama cerita ini, jadi ya saya tulis aja.

Ehehehe... Buat para Draco lovers, maap yak saya bikin babang Draco jadi hopeless ampe nyoba bunuh diri berkali-kali gara2 ditinggal mamas Harry..maklum, masih dendam sama si babang Tom XDD #dendamamasapayangdimatiinsapa

Yosh. Happy reading dan jangan bersedih karna kan akirnya Drarry bersatu selamanya dan ga akan pisah lagi :DD jangan lupa ripiu atau arwah Drarry akan menggentayangi kalian dengan keadaan Harry berlumuran darah akibat kecelakaan dan Draco di tangannya netes banyak darah akibat bunuh diri.. hiiiiiiii #kabur

-DTK-


End file.
